The Definition Of Destiny
by Kristen1
Summary: Isabel is going off to college..Can Michael stop her?


**Title:The Definition of Destiny:Secrets Sealed,Lies Trusted,Love Relized  
Author:Kristen  
Rating:G or PG  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own anything that I write about or any of the characters   
I'm just borrowing Them~!  
Summary:Its set after the "Royal 4" have defeated the Skins~!Isabel is going   
off to College.Can Michael Stop her?  
Category:UC~Michael and Isabel~!  
Authors Notes: I hope you guys enjoy this~!Its the First Fanfic I've ever   
written before this I've written two Michael and Isabel Songfics~!  
Feedback:I would like to know if My Fanfic was good or if it sucked~!If you   
want to send feedback send it to UpBeatBabe975@aol.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isabel sat in her room.She was packing for college.The skins were   
defeated,beaten.It was a year for her to stay tough.  
She was running away from things.She couldn't stay in Roswell and deal   
with what she knew.That year she was told about her past life.  
Isabel opended her drawer and found a picture of her and Michael.The   
picture was from a few weeks before.  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
Michael,Isabel,Tess,and Max were finally able to smile again.A week after   
they had beaten the last of the skins.They were traveling home from Utah.The   
place were the last skins were defeated.They had stopped in Texas at a   
hotel.They all had became closer after all that they had been through.Max had   
justed checked out of the Hotel.Tess was closely by his side.She was Finally   
happy.Tess took out her camera.  
"Come on guys were going home afetr 2 long monthes,at least pretend to be   
happy."Tess said in excitement.  
Isabel and Michael excahnged a few quick looks then they both were able   
to maintain a smile.  
Michael walked to Isabel and thew his arm around her shoulder.Their   
fingers were laced together as they were holding hands.  
Tess took the picture.The four were happy to be able to go home,and   
immediately jumped in the jeep,and prepared for the long ride home.Throughout   
the entire ride Michael and Isabel were holding eachothers hands.  
~*~Flash Ends~*~  
Isabel remembered the day like it was yesterday.She was so close to   
telling Michael.Her feelings for Michael were hard to hide,but still she had   
to.Hiding her feelings were the best for everyone.  
Isabel's feelings for Michael started that night at the liabrary.They   
were alone.She promised to be there for him and she was.  
She relized she was in love with Michael when the dreams started.The   
dreams.Isabel could never foreget them.Her and Michael were together in the   
dreams.  
Isabel held the picture close to her heart,and she sat on the couch in   
her room.A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.  
A soft knock same upon her door.  
"Come In." Isabel said softly in a teary voice.  
"Hey,Max said you were up here,getting ready for College."Michael said   
while entering her room,and shutting teh door behind him.He sat next to her.  
Isabel nodded "Yeah um I leave in 2 days." She wiped the tear off her   
face.  
" 2 days?Thats soon huh?When did you decided to tell me?"Michael asked.  
"The day I left I really didn't want to talk to anyone about it."She   
said.Isabel relized she was still holding the picture,and she set it down on   
the night stand next to the couch.  
"Come on Iz,I know you too well.Your running away because you don't want to   
face the truth.I know Iz,I've been there and you helped me,now give me the   
chance to help you."Michael said he relized he was letting his Stonewall   
Break again.  
"I'm not going to stay.I mean I have so much in Roswell,and everyone means   
alot to me.I've been through alot here.I think I've messed up with what I   
dont know,but now I have a chance to start over." Isabel said while standing   
up and walking across her room,pausing at her doorway.More tears well in her   
eyes."Good Bye Michael"  
"Iz,I'm not going to say bye.How do you expect me to?Look how much we went   
through over the past two monthes.You were there for me,as you promised.I   
don't tend to let you go when everything just began."Michael said loosing his   
pateints now.He couldn't let her leave.How was he going to make her stay?  
"Michael,you have to relize I'm going.I know its hard to say goodbye I   
didn't want to either."Isabel said relizing that he wanted her to stay.She   
shut her eyes quickly repeating the flash over and over in her mind.Isabel   
opened her eyes and looked at Michael. "Good Bye Michael" Isabel said in a   
soft serious voice.  
Michael couldn't stand it any longer.He walked up to her and grabbed her   
arm softly turning her around to face him.He cupped her face with his   
hands.Michael finally leaned in and kissed Isabel on the lips passionately.  
Isabel finally relized taht he loved her too.She felt bad for lying to him   
all the times it was nessacary.Her love for him was no longer a secret   
sealed..After a few moments she kissed back.  
The embrace of their first kiss broke as they both pulled back.Michael and   
Isabedl stared into each others eyes.  
"I love you Isabel Evans."  
"I love you Michael Guerin."  
~*~A Month Later~*~  
Isabel Evans and Michael Guerin relized their feelings for each other were   
the same.Isabel knew she couldn't run away from all she had now.She stayed   
home from college and married Michael on December 18,2000.Michael Guerin and   
Isabel Evans now know that the Definition of Destiny is.  
**


End file.
